


them's the breaks

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gambling, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: If you can make one heap of all your winnings and risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss, you must not be Ladybug; every hand's a winner and every gambler knows it, and Ladybug counts on that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	them's the breaks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _the exact moment when nothing becomes something_

Ladybug's most reliable spell is a crapshoot by nature. She is able to load the dice, knowingly or unknowingly, as Chat Noir tends to do when they've traded power sets; sometimes she _does_ , but never consciously, because when she thinks of it, she always decides otherwise. She and Chat Noir are gambling too much on the success of whatever plan requires whatever falls from the mini-nova where Ladybug fuses fancy and fortune: better not to chance she'll get the Lucky Charm she asked for that won't work, when letting the chips fall where they may has always meant they've won—and as long as she recalls that (dice have memory), it will always mean they win.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
